plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron von Bats
s]] Baron von Bats is a boss zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He resembles a Victorian-era vampire. He was added in the Suburbination DLC pack in August 12, 2014. Abilities *Quick Teleportation: Teleports away a short distance to avoid attacks from the Plants. *Escaping Teleport: He spins and suddenly disappears in a cloud of bats. He will reappear at another spot after a while. *Vampire Summoning: Baron Von Bats summons three Vampire Zombies. *Bat Beam: Baron Von Bats holds still and fires a laser which damages plants caught in it. *Vampirism: A short-range bite attack which deals 20 damage, and this will restore 55 of his health points. Super Vampire Wave Cutscene When the slots land on three Barons von Bats, an animation will show with a hat appearing in the sewers. Thunder can be heard there. Suddenly, Baron von Bats appears from the hat and shoots a bat beam from his golden staff. Then, he summons four Vampire Zombies around himself and goes in front of them, pushing one of them from the right with the staff and then other from the left with the hand. He says: "I want Brains!" and then disappears in a cloud of bats, saying: "Bye-bye!" The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. During a Super Vampire Wave, Vampire Zombies are the only zombies that appear other than Baron von Bats. Gallery Vampire4.png|The Baron von Bats summoning minions Vampire3.png|The Baron von Bats teleporting to dodge attacks Vampire2.png|Firing his rainbow laser Vampire1.png|Baron von Bats Slotslotvamp.jpg|Baron von Bats in the Zomboss slots varonwithouthat.png|Baron von Bats without his hat baronstealinghealth.png|Baron von Bats stealing health baronteleporting.png|Baron von Bats teleporting barondisappearing.png|Teleporting Videos Trivia *He is the first and currently only boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare that does not appear in any previous game in the series. **He is also the first boss to be added in an update. *According to the billboard in the game selection, Baron von Bats lived 1,000 years ago and now is back. *The song in the Super Vampire Waves resembles Dracula's tune. **The starting sound is like the sound PopCap used in Peggle for Renfield, a character. *He is the second zombie that talks and speaks, with the first one being Dr. Zomboss. **He will say 'No!' when dodging, and sometimes 'Ouchie!' or 'Ow!' when damaged. **He also says "Buh-bye!" when he teleports. **Sometimes, he will say, "Mmm, brains." or "You're not brains!" when he hits you. *He is the fourth zombie to not fully be a zombie. The first one is Zomboni which according to its old Almanac entry is a space-ogre, the second one is Zombie Bull which is a robot/cyborg, and the third one is the Treasure Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies 2, which is also a robot. *There is a possible glitch when a Chomper is trying to swallow/eat Baron von Bats, he will teleport. However, the Chomper is still shown to chew, even though Baron von Bats is still there. *He bears a striking resemblance to Baron Samedi, the Haitian Loa of Death, who is associated with zombification. *In Garden Warfare 2, it is revealed that his wand is called The "Wand of Sweet Spells". However, he does not know how to unleash the wand's true power because he is stupid, according to Agent Rose. **The wand's true capability is later shown in the game to unlock the power of Black Goat Magic. *Many of the Baron's functions have changed since the first game. **He no longer teleports instantly after summoning Vampire Zombies. **He moves much more faster. **He can heal himself more when attacking a plant at close range, making him a tougher threat. **He can now be damaged as soon as he begins teleporting. **He twirls his wand when using the Bat Beam. **He no longer teleports when escaping the Chomper's Chomp. *According to multiple posters and the van found near the stage in the Zomburbia map, he is the lead singer of a band called 'The Brain Bats'. *He and Zen Sensei are the only bosses that do not appear in the Backyard, unless the Flag of Power is active. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses